


The Lantea Expedition

by Zwill711



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zwill711/pseuds/Zwill711
Summary: As the title suggests, I wrote this for school and uploaded it here. Basically, it's Rising with a few changes. THINGS HAVE BEEN CHANGED, INCLUDING CHANGING THE NAME TO AVOID DIRECT REFERENCE. PLEASE REMEMBER THAT BEFORE REVIEWING/READING. THIS WAS A SCHOOL PROJECT. I do not care if it's popular, I uploaded this simply because it took 2 weeks to write.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, almost forgot this.  
> Say what you will, but this story got me a 100.

_**The Lantea Expedition** _

 

 

_**Antarctica, 2024** _

_**USAF Research Facility** _

 

“For the last time, I’m not getting in that bloody chair!” Dr. Beckett said. “Are you forgetting what it did to O’Neil?!”

 

“No, I do not.” Dr. McKay told him. “Stop being a wuss and get in the chair.”

 

“I’m not sitting in that...thing. I’ll be in the infirmary.” Dr. Beckett said, marching out of sight.

McKay rolled his eyes and went back to monitoring the chair with his tablet. The Air Force had found a chair in 2004 that could do powerful things. It launched missiles, it accessed satellites and it could even fly starships.

Yet people feared it. They feared that they couldn’t control it.

The leader of the expedition, Dr. Elizabeth Weir entered the room.

“How’s the research?” Weir asked.

“Well, it might go faster if the only man who could activate it wasn’t deathly afraid of it.” McKay retorted.

“People with the ATA gene are in short supply. We take who we can get.” Weir said. “General O’Neil is on his way to clear the Lantea expedition. We’ll need you in the briefing.”

“I’ll be there.” McKay said.

 

_**Meanwhile** _

“You know, I’ve been doing this for years. It’s good to finally be here for something fairly normal.” O’Neil told his pilot, Colonel Sheppard.

“I’ve read the SG-1 mission reports, sir. I know.” Sheppard said. “There’s the base.”

“I’ve got something on radar.” O’Neil warned him. “Here it comes!”

Sheppard swung the chopper to the left as a bright glowing missile whizzed past them.

“What the-” Sheppard questioned.

“Drone. Launched from the base!” O’Neil said.

_**Meanwhile, inside the base.** _

“I told you already! I’m not doing it!” Beckett whined as he was dragged towards the control chair by Dr. McKay.

“Just shut up and sit in the chair.” McKay said angrily.

Beckett grumbled and begrudgingly sat down. The chair lit up and leaned back like a recliner. McKay hovered over him with a tablet.

“Now think about where we are in the universe.” McKay said.

Beckett concentrated hard, but right as he had it, he and McKay heard the sound of a drone powering up. Drones were small, yellow missiles designed by the creators of the chair. McKay turned around and saw a drone that was sitting on a table head up the elevator shaft. Weir sped into the room.

“A drone just launched!” She yelled.

“Yes, it did, Queen Obvious.” McKay said.

“Well, kill it!” Weir ordered.

“I can’t! Beckett is controlling it!” McKay told her.

“Beckett...I need you to focus on stopping that drone.” Weir said calmly.

_**Meanwhile, outside.** _

“That... _thing..._ is becoming a problem!” Sheppard said as he turned sharply.

“Try and land. Less chance to hit us.” O’Neil said.

Sheppard brought the helicopter down on a snow drift and watched the drone. However, the drone maneuvered to face them, bearing down on them at full speed.

“Bail!” O’Neil yelled.

Sheppard and O’Neil dove out of the chopper into the snow.

The missile sped towards them. Suddenly, it lost all color and dropped into the snow right in front of them.

They got up out of the snow and stood up.

“Radio the base.” O’Neil said.

_**Later** _

The elevated rumbled as it headed down the shaft, heaving under the weight. It slowed to a stop and the doors opened. Sheppard and O’Neil stepped out.

“Major, wait here for a minute.” O’Neil ordered.

“Yes, sir.” Sheppard replied.

O’Neil nodded and headed off to the science lab.

“So, what do we have?” O’Neil asked the team.

“We’ve made some major progress in our discoveries.” Dr. Jackson said. “It seems Lantea requires an eight-chevron gate address instead of a seven.”

Among the artifacts the Air Force found, they found a portal device that allows travel to other worlds. This was their ticket to Lantea.

“Mmm, yes, but it requires a ton of power.” McKay chimed in. “We’d have to give up our Zed-PM.”

“Um...Zed-what?” O’Neil questioned.

“He’s Canadian. He means ZPM.” Weir said.

“How do we know this won’t leave us vulnerable to alien attack?” O’Neil asked.

“We can’t promise anything.” McKay said.

O’Neil put his hands to his chin and contemplated the risk.

_**Meanwhile** _

Sheppard was wondering about the base aimlessly, when he laid eyes on the chair room. He walked in and began inspecting it.

“Impressive, isn’t it?” Beckett said. Sheppard turned to face him.

“Um...yeah. What does it do?” Sheppard responded.

“Lots of things. This chair controls the entire base.” Beckett explained.

Sheppard ran his hands over the arms and moved to sit down.

“Stop!” Beckett yelled.

“Relax. I’m just taking a seat.” Sheppard defended.

As he sat down, it lit up and leaned back once again.

“He has the gene.” Beckett whispered to himself. “Stay here! I’m going to get help!”

Beckett ran into the briefing room.

“Come quick! There’s something you need to see.” Beckett yelled. The team got up and followed him. They saw Sheppard in the chair.

“I specifically told you to go wait!” O’Neil barked.

“Yeah...I don’t know how I got into this, sir.” Sheppard said.

“I want you to think of where we are in the galaxy.” McKay said.

Sheppard thought it up, and a holographic map of the galaxy appeared above him.

“Amazing. He’s a natural!” McKay said in amazement.

“Yeah, that’s great. Now get up.” O’Neil ordered.

_**Later that day** _

“Weir, I’ve thought it over. The power Lantea offers is too good to pass up. Your mission has been cleared. Say your goodbyes, though.” O’Neil said. “This is clearly a one way trip.”

“We know. I have one last request, though.” Weir said.

“Go ahead.” O’Neil said.

“We want Sheppard to come with us.” Weir said.

“Well, that’s between you and him. Ask him.” O’Neil said.

“I already did.” Weir said. “He agreed.”

“Fine by me. Just be warned, he disobeyed orders before and got lucky. He’s your problem.” O’Neil said.

_**2 days later** _

_**Cheyenne Mountain USAF Base.** _

“ZPM installed. Dialing gate.” A voice announced over the loudspeaker.

The portal began to spin, with the chevrons lighting up as it went. A burst of unstable energy came from the portal before sucking back in.

“Alright, we’ll go first, you follow-” A soldier started.

“No.” Weir interrupted. “If we go, we all go.”

The soldier nodded and everyone stepped through the portal.

After 10 minutes, they reappeared inside the city. The portal let out in a large anteroom with an overview platform. The stairs ahead of them lit up at their presence, and computers untouched for 10,000 years were awoken.

“Okay, everyone’s through. I sent a little housewarming gift along.” O’Neil said over the radio. Just then, a single unopened bottle of champagne rolled through the portal. Attached was a note that read “Welcome to Lantea. -General O’Neil”.

“Rodney, can you get these computers going?” Weir asked.

“Yeah, let me hook up to one.” McKay said.

“Split up, keep in touch.” Weir said as she walked up to an office area.

Beckett went to find the infirmary area, with a team of doctors carrying his luggage. Beckett had a habit of being over prepared.

“Dr. Weir? It’s Dr. Zelenka. You have to come see this.” Zelenka said over the radio.

“There’s a lot of things I have to see!” Weir said excitedly.

Meanwhile, Sheppard had followed the soldiers and found a hologram recorder.

“Hey, what’s this?” Sheppard asked.

“Some sort of recorder.” A soldier said.

He pressed a button and a human looking woman appeared and began speaking.

“If you are hearing this, we have lost the war against the Wraith.” The woman said. “We have migrated to Earth to hide. This ship is all that remains of the Lantean. When the war started, our shield kept them away. But soon they overpowered it. We had to sink this city-ship to the bottom of the ocean.”

“Is there a window around here?” Sheppard asked. A soldier noticed one in the main room and they gazed out of it. Sure enough, the ship was underwater.

McKay rushed behind them with his tablet.

“Did you guys activate a hologram?” He asked.

“Yeah. Why?” Sheppard said.

“Turn it off. Turn it off right now!” McKay yelled.

“Why?” Sheppard asked him, genuinely confused.

“Because if you don’t, we’ll all drown.” McKay explained. “The ZPMs that power the shields should have lasted another thousand years, but our arrival changed that. I’ve shut down all nonessential systems but we have to be careful.”

Immediately after he stopped talking, they felt an earthquake. They looked out and saw bodies float out of a building.

“The shield is already failing. That section is flooded. Everyone back to the control room now!” McKay said.

After everyone got back, McKay explained the situation.

“I won’t lie to you. We’re screwed. By my count...we have a little less than 5 hours.” McKay said. “Any ideas?”

“I found some Ancient space shuttles.” Zelenka suggested. “Maybe we could escape that way.”

“Yeah, because _space_ shuttles work perfectly at the bottom of the ocean.” McKay said sarcastically.

“What if we used the portal?” Sheppard suggested.

“We can’t dial Earth!” McKay yelled.

“Could we dial somewhere closer? Somewhere in this galaxy?” Sheppard said.

“We could do that. I’m gonna dial a planet, get a team ready.” McKay said. “We have about four hours left.”

McKay quickly skimmed through the ship’s database before settling on a random address. The device spun like on Earth, and a burst of energy released and leveled out. Sheppard nodded to his team and they walked through.

As they came out of the portal, they noticed they landed on a shore. It was dark, and there was a slight chill. There was forests to their left.

They heard rustling and raised their rifles. Two children in masks rushed out of the forest and Sheppard aimed at them.

“Sheppard, it’s just kids.” A soldier pointed out. He lowered his rifle. Soon after, another man rushed out.

“What have I told you about being in the woods at dark?!” The man yelled at the children.

“I am sorry for my children’s misbehavior. I am Harvon. Are you traders?” He said.

“Yeah...uh...we’re traders.” Sheppard said awkwardly.

“Please, come with me. You must meet with Teyla.” He told the group. He motioned for them to follow and they went. Soon, they reached a small village filled with huts and tents. Harvon stopped outside the main tent, and opened the flap. Inside, there was a woman with auburn hair. She stood up and faced them.

“Greetings. I am Teyla Emmagan. Harvon tells me you are traders, and came through the ancestral ring.” She said. “Unfortunately, our supplies are low after the last Wraith culling.”

“I’m sorry, but what are the Wraith?” Sheppard asked.

“You have not heard of them?” Teyla said.

“No. You see, we’re not exactly from here.” Sheppard replied.

Teyla paused for a moment, as if wondering something.

“Then you are explorers.” Teyla judged.

‘ _She picks things up fast.’_ Sheppard thought.

“Yeah, the truth is, we found this old ship. But it sunk in the ocean, and now the shield is failing. We were hoping we could escape here.” He explained.

“You seem to bring weapons, and equipment from your home world. If you allowed us your equipment, we would take your kind in.” Teyla offered them. “But, you must be tired. We must feast, and I will show you our lands.”

_**2 hours, 30 minutes to shield failure.** _

“And these are our farm lands. So, that’s our civilization for you.” Teyla said.

“What’s that weird temple thing?” Sheppard asked.

“That is the temple of the ancestors. We do not go there. It attracts the Wraith.” She said. She crouched down and focused.

“The Wraith are coming. Take your men and go, or you’ll be culled!” Teyla warned.

Sheppard soon heard the hum of an engine coming closer.

“Sir, we’ve got hostiles incoming!” A soldier yelled over the radio.

“Shoot it down!” He ordered.

The soldier swung a heavy rocket launcher over his shoulder and aimed. He took a shot, but the shielding of the ship protected it. The ship swung to face him and a beam emitted from the bottom. As it flew over him, it absorbed him into the ship. Another ship headed towards the village and opened fire. The energy blasts destroyed homes and the people in them.

“This way, follow me!” Sheppard yelled.

Sheppard ran out into the fray, firing at the ships as the people followed. They ran to the portal, and Sheppard frantically activated it. However the ship was bearing down on them fast. Sheppard saw an abandoned launcher and had an idea.

“Go! I’ll cover you!” He yelled.

He rolled towards the launcher, and picked it up. He scurried about for ammo before snatching a round off the grass. He shoved it down the tube and flipped out the sight.

“Eat this, freaks.” He growled. He fired the round and, this time, it actually hit. It slammed into the front and set off a series of explosions. The ship exploded into fragments and fell from the sky. He tossed away the launcher and scrambled through the portal. He reappeared back in the main room. He looked down at his watch. In the time it took to get back to the portal, he had spent 15 minutes.

“So, gonna assume that didn’t go well.” Weir said.

“Not at all.” Sheppard said.

“McKay, is there enough time to dial another planet and try again?” Weir asked him.

“No, in fact the portal just increased power usage.” McKay told her. “Nothing left to do but await the end.”

_**An hour and a half later.** _

McKay looked down at his tablet again.

“We’re almost out of shield power.” He said.

“I guess this is it. There’s worse ways to die.” Sheppard said.

“Suppose so.” McKay noted. “Well, here it comes. Don’t bother taking a breath.”

They braced themselves for the water to come rushing in and end the expedition before it started, but instead, they felt an explosion followed by quakes.

“What the-” Sheppard started.

“It’s-the ship-the ship is rising upward!” McKay yelled. “It must be a failsafe system! If the shield failed, the anchors would lift!”

“This is amazing…” Weir said in astonishment.

The expedition team shielded their eyes as the first spires rose from the depths and sunlight bled in from the surface. Water stuck to windows and splashed all over the ship. It was majestic, and water drained from the buildings back into the ocean.

Sheppard stood up and opened a balcony area. Surprisingly, the ship had fully risen to the surface of the ocean. McKay joined him outside on the balcony.

“You know, this looks like things are gonna turn out just fine.” McKay said as he leaned on the rail.

“Yeah...I guess things will turn out good.” Sheppard said.

“Now...we just need to get the star drive operational.” McKay said.


End file.
